Forgotten
by DarkOblivionPixie
Summary: She doesn't love him. She doesn't remember. Sebastian casted a spell on clary a spell of undying loyality and love from her. Jace isn't as fooled as everyone else though. Join us as we watch from the sidelines just how far jace will go to save the girl he


Chapter 1

Edom was quite the kingdom, it's dark skies and old gothic buildings allowed for the light to look distraught and alluring. But it was not enough. She wasn't there. Her fiery hair and her perfect green eyes. She was his world and he wanted to share this with her. But angel boy would never let that happen, never in a thousand years. He turned away and walked into the bone white castle and the ebony doors slammed shut. A petit girl sat there on the leather couch watching him, Claudia was the closest shadowhunter to resemble Clarissa if not for pitch black eyes, an effect that happened to anyone who had drank from the Infernal cup. Her eyes were piercing and were watching his every move as he sat down next to her. She changed her position immediately, something that she knew pleasured him.

"Something troubles you Sebastian"  
>"It is nothing you should concern yourself with" "Oh but I must. I've never seen you so upset"<p>

He growled, another thing he noted that was different was Claudia's expression and attitude. But she didn't know any better... Just like most other shadowhunters she was forced to drink from the Infernal cup, something Sebastian took pleasure in watching. One of his men had found Claudia trying to escape and was the last of her family to have been turned, she put up quite the fight and killed almost five grown demons with her bare hands before being brought to her knees by him. He contradicted her, told her she wasn't enough. That she should die for putting up such a fight but then that would be a waste of talent and hence he let her live but only as his second in command until Clarissa woke up and decided to join him after all.

"Claudia, any news on the movement of my sister?"  
>"No" her voice was blunt "Angel boy?" "Still suffering from the heavenly fire."<p>

She stood up, pecking him on the lips before leaving silently. He stood up and walked to his mahogany desk and opened the draw, where a small box laid, inside this box was a strand of Clarissa hair and a single tear. To the unknowing shadowhunter this would have been rubbish but too him it was priceless and it was going to be how he won her over.

Clary pov

We were sitting there on a mountain of rocks, Jace and Jordan were lounging rather lazily on the desk chairs... Jordan was supposedly here to help with Jace's heavenly fire since the silent brothers were still puzzled. Alec was constantly checking his phone. Hoping Magnus had responded to one of his many messages,voice messages and texts. Issy and Simon were in the pool having a bit of a pool fight... I waved to Jace who waved back before I climbed down and walked towards them. Jordan looked annoyed.

'"No killing," Jordan said. "We're trying to make you feel peaceful, so you don't go up in flames. Blood, killing, war, those are all non-peaceful things. Isn't there anything else you like? Rainforests? Chirping birds?"  
>"Weapons," said Jace. "I like weapons."<br>"I'm starting to think we have a problematic issue of personal philosophy here."

Jace leaned forward, his palms flat on the ground. "I'm a warrior," he said. "I was brought up as a warrior. I didn't have toys, I had weapons. I slept with a wooden sword until I was five. My first books were medieval demonologies with illuminated pages. The first songs I learned were chants to banish demons. I know what brings me peace, and it isn't sandy beaches or chirping birds in rainforests. I want a weapon in my hand and a strategy to win."

Jordan looked at him levelly. "So you're saying that what brings you peace … is war."  
>"Now you get it" Jace answered<p>

I laughed and Jordan looked up at me.

"Your boyfriend, is..."  
>"Amusing? Lovable? Dead sexy?" Jace smiled "Addicted to war... His mind doesn't know how to take a break" Jordan concluded "That's Jace." I answered back<p>

I leant down and pecked him on the cheek when a sudden flash went by and Maia basically bombed-dived into the pool. We were assaulted instantly with freezing cold water. I looked to Jace and looked to Alec.

"Alec, is depressed..."  
>"I know, and I intend on doing something about that" he stood up and went to Alec.<p>

A moment later we were met with this response. It sounded like something had just been ripped apart. So we all rushed over to see what Jace had done.

Alec looked down at the shattered pieces in disbelief. "You BROKE my PHONE."

Jace shrugged. "Guys don't let other guys keep calling other guys. Okay, that came out wrong. Friends don't let friends keep calling their exes and hanging up. Seriously. You have to stop."

Alec looked furious. "So you broke my brand new phone? Thanks a lot."

Jace smiled serenely and leaned back on the rocks "You're welcome."

Sebastian Pov

Standing over the fire, I scanned the spell book until I found it. A spell of intense commitment... oh jace was going to hurt like hell when Clary runs out of his arms and choose me over him.

"To my lover, dearest she Bound together I wish to be Eternal love and health I seek Our future bright and never bleak

Open up, be true to me Love me deep and never flee I'll not hurt you ever or Desert you so let our love soar

Our feelings now intensify Never fear and never lie So we will stand the test of time For true love it is not a crime

An it be truly told and done Our loving wishes to be won Take this spell and make it be As I will so mote it be"

The fire died out and left behind was a small white pill, this was meant to be taken by Clary. There was no way to reverse this spell and hence it would mean she'd be mine forever!

Claudia came in and I smiled to her deviously she looked at me before looking at the pill. I did not want her thinking it was for her, I was going to have to deliver this to Clarissa myself. Placing the book back in the shelf I left the room and went to the mirror which was actually a portal. Stepping in I though of Clarissa and hoped she was alone.

Clary Pov

I was in my room alone when Sebastian appeared, I nearly screamed before he cover my mouth and whispered

"Don't make a sound I have a gift for you"

I wanted so badly to scream before he stepped away from me and there in his hand was a single pill.

"This is from Valentine"  
>"What is it?" "Something mother never told you,"<br>"She never tells me anything"  
>"Well this will reveal it all. I promise, I have one myself if you don't believe me" exposing an identical pill "Ok..."<br>"It is your choice to make if you want to know the truth or not. Till we meet again goodbye" before he faded away

I looked at the pill curiously... Before placing it in my mouth and swallowing it... I suddenly felt very dizzy and fell onto my bed before blacking out. When I woke, my head was pounding and I checked the clock: 12pm... Why hadn't anyone woken me? I sat up and walked out of my room... Luke and my mom were sitting there drinking coffee they looked at me and smiled. I asked

"Why didn't you wake me up?" "Clary, it's the school holidays... We thought you wanted a sleep in"  
>"Did... Ja..." I struggled to say his name "Jace? No but Isabelle called and asked if you wanted to go on a shopping spree with her"<br>"Yeah sure." grabbing my phone out "Clary, be careful"  
>"Ok." putting the phone to my ear<p>

Isabelle picked up almost immediately, I could hear Simon in the background, he must of stayed over at the institute last night... I walked back to my room and isabelle began speaking as soon as Simon had left the room.

"Hey Clary"  
>"What's up Issy? My mom said you wanted to go on a shopping spree?" "That was a lie. Honestly Alec is missing"<br>"You sure he's not with Magnus?"  
>"Magnus slammed the door in my face and Jace just went over to talk to him" "Well, I'm sure he'll be back"<br>"Yeah, hopefully soon" I could feel her voice soften "I'll head over to the institute then"  
>"Sure"<br>"See you in 10"  
>"I'll be waiting" she laughed<p>

Hanging up I grabbed my stele out and drew a portal rune on my bathroom wall it opened up and I stepped inside.

Jace pov

Not much had changed at Magnus's since the first time Jace had been there. Jace used an open rune to get through the front door and took the stairs, buzzing Magnus's apartment bell. It was safer that way because Magnus could be playing video games naked or really anything. Magnus yanked the door open, looking furious. He was wearing a black silk dressing gown, his feet were bare, his dark hair was tangled, "What are you doing here?"

"My," said Jace, "You're so unwelcoming."

"That's because you're not welcome."

"I thought we were friends," said Jace.

"No, you're Alec's friend, Alec was my boyfriend so I had to put up with you. But now he's not my boyfriend so I don't have to put up with you."

"I think you should get back together with Alec," said Jace.

Magnus looked at him, "And why is that?"

I took a moment to answer

Magnus rolled onto his back and put his feet up on the arm of the sofa. "What do you care if Alec's miserable?"

"What do I care?" Jace said, so loudly that Chairman Meow rolled off the couch and landed on the floor. "Of course I care about Alec; he's my best friend, my parabatai. And he's unhappy. And so are you, by the look of things. Takeout containers everywhere, you haven't done anything to fix up the place, your cat looks dead"

"He's not dead."  
>"You sure? He looks dead" poking Chairman Meow gently<p>

Magnus got up and Chairman Meow ran straight to him, before looking at me and shouting

"GET OUT JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE I DO NOT WANT TO BE IN ANYMORE OF YOU SHADOWHUNTERS PROBLEMS, ALL YOU LOT DO IS PISS ME OFF AND YOU ALL SAY MY KITTEN IS DEAD EITHER THAT OR YOU IDIOTS SIT ON HIM!TELL ALEXANDER TO FORGET IT BECAUSE I FEEL NOTHING!"

I nodded before leaving the door slammed behind me and I heard something shattering behind the door, warlocks can be so cruel. Yet Magnus had a point, we were destructive and yes we didn't treasure our lives like the mundanes but you gotta live for the moment you know?

Walking away from the apartment, I stalked off to the park and sat down... Clary hadn't called me yet and that was strange she'd normally called me 2-3 times a day asking questions and wondering if we could hang out or not. So I decided to call her first.

"Hey Clare-bear"  
>"...Jace?" her voice seemed forced "Baby what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, nothing. Just have a sore throat"  
>"it's the middle of summer clary" "So? People get sore throats all the time" "Want to hang out?"<br>"...sure"  
>"I'll be at your place in 10" smiling "See you then"<p>

She hung up. I grabbed a jacket and grabbed my keys, running down the stairs of the institute Isabelle looked at me before rolling her eyes and disappearing. I revved up my bike before speeding off. 


End file.
